IHasCupquake
Tiffany Michelle Herrera (born ), better known online as iHasCupquake, Cupquake or Tiffyquake, is an American gamer and YouTube personality that specializes in making videos on mainly video games, DIYs, cosplays and more. About She was known for uploading the popular Minecraft series: Minecraft Oasis, which greatly contributed to her own fame after being suggested to upload her first web videos by her husband, redb15 aka Mario or Red. As one can see from her profile, she has her own line of merchandise. Personality Ihascupquake is known to be really funny, adorable, ditzy, clumsy and bubbly. She loves cats. Her videos are really "kid-friendly", but she sometimes (rarely) swears. Usually, the swearing words are words that are commonly found normal such as "crap" or "hell". She has once said the "F-word" and has said the "S-word" on a handful of occasions in her videos. History iHascupquake joined YouTube on August 19, 2010. Her first batch of videos were "Gamer talks" and "Piece of Quake", and she also started her gaming career with League of Legends and World of Warcraft. Her channel started gaining the popularity it maintains today when she started her Minecraft gameplays which made Tiffany considered as one of the "Gamer Heroes", shortly afterwards. After her Minecraft gameplay, she released a modded series called "Oasis" which consisted with more than a hundred episodes and was a success. After that, Cupquake made new series which consisted of: Husand vs Wife, Flash Friday, DIY Geeky Goodies, Quake and Bake, Cloud 9 and Enchanted Oasis. But then sadly Tiffy, during her "Farewell Enchanted Oasis," video, received negative criticism about her channel not being diverse. She said that she is not bored of the game and she still loves it but she will branch out to other games. In 2014, she was nominated for a Teens Award in the category of Webstar Gaming, but PewDiePie won. In the 2016 she announced that change will happen to her channel to spread more positivity, and she said she wanted a change, so she got a side-shave for her hair, her channel became more popular than the last years because of her dedication, and she is now considered one of the "Lucky" YouTube favourites. In the 2018 Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition, Tiffany was the record for: Most views for a female games broadcaster on YouTube. Friends * Redb15: ** Her husband, (Mario) and her enjoy playing together and play Husband VS Wife. * StacyPlays: ** Her friend (Stacy), and her played a series together named Minecraft Diversity, sometimes play other maps together and they also teamed up for UHShe Season 10. * LDShadowLady: ** Her British friend that plays Minecraft too, Cupquake invited her in her Enchanted Oasis along with fellow YouTubers Mitty and Vengelfe. * JoeyGraceffa: ** They are friends and play maps together, also Cupquake sometimes appears on Joey's vlogging channel. * Antoes: ** Antoes (Anthony Garcia) is Cupquake's older brother though they didn't record together much, Antoes appeared one of Cupquake Toybox Collectibles videos and trip vlogging. * Cybernova: ** Cybernova (Hannah) is Cupquake's friend and they teamed up for UH10he Season 2 and Hannah appeared in some of Cupquake's Toybox Collectibles Videos. * JaidenAnimations: ** Jaiden Animations has made several animations for Cupquake's channel. *** Her early animation is currently one of the top viewed animation on IHasCupquake's channel. Previous Series * Minecraft Oasis * Enchanted Oasis * Minecraft to the Death * Bioshock * Portal * Terraria * Super Meat Boy * Super Meat Boy Round 2 * Braid * Dead Space * Amnesia * Don't Starve * Facade * The Binding of Isaac * Scribblenauts Unlimted * 12 days of christmas Minecraft special * McPixel * Fez * Moonbase Alpha * Co-Operation Complex Ft SlyFoxHound * Nutshells * The Binding of Isaac Wraith of the Lamb * Sims 3 Mystic Creatures * Portal 2 * Quake and Bake * Flash Friday * Life Is Strange * The Walking Dead * Fran Bow * Yandere Simulator * Until Dawn * Five Nights At Freddy's * Five Nights At Freddy's 2 * Five Nights At Freddy's 3 * Five Nights At Freddy's 4 * Sims 3 * Kitty Powers Matchmaker * GirlsGoGames Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Female Gamers on YouTube Cupquake was ranked 1st in this episode. Trivia *iHasCupquake can speak Spanish. *Her zodiac sign is Pisces. *She met Mario, or Red through MySpace. *It is speculated that she is Religious, but without conclusive evidence: in her "I Google Myself" video, she mentions she believes in a creator. *It is a big mystery on why she stopped playing Minecraft. *Her natural hair color is brown. *Her hair went through drastic change in color from red, pink and purple, light brown stripes, blue, blue and purple, and eventually a blue and purple side shave. *She has a Bachelors Degree in art. *She is in a group called "Cosmic Confetti". *She is not just a gamer but also a Beauty Guru and a DIY expert. *She has two cats, Link and Navi, and a dog called Ruby. *She was and is a featured creator in Vidcon. *She has a Wiki of her own. *Her outro is "thanks for watching! Peace, and love." and then makes a heart, and blows a kiss to the view of the camera. *She is of Mexican decent and her husband is Salvadorian. *She has been the subject of several memes. *YouTube made for her a comments book with inspiring art which is actually pretty special to her and many of her fanbase. *She competed on the game show Wipeout in 2010, where she was eliminated in the third round. Other Channels Active * Her DIY/Vlog Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TiffyQuake. * Her Toy Collecton Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/ToyBoxCollectibles. Inactive * Her Pet Products Review Channel:☀https://www.youtube.com/user/toyboxpets. * Her Cats' Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/WeAreMishMish. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views